Sweet Sacrifices
by MissTakatori
Summary: Songfic to Evanescence's 'Sweet Sacrifice' set during the battle at the Department of Mysteries in book 5.


Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence's song or any characters from Harry Potter

A/N: I was sitting here with the book in my lap as I wrote this, going over the details, so everything should technically be pretty accurate. I thought the song fit the battle, what with the struggles each character goes through and all. I tried to match up the lyrics with chunks of the story that might put things into a different perspective. I hope you enjoy it! R&R, please!

Sweet Sacrifices

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

Tonks hurried through the Department of Mysteries, adrenaline pumping through her veins as followed Kingsley through the building, Sirius, Lupin, and Moody following close behind.

"We don't have much time," growled Moody, his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

There was a crash from behind them and Kinglsey stopped, stepping out of the way. "Straight up the stairs, left, then another left at the end of the hall!" he shouted to them. "I'll catch up with you in a minute!"

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

Tonks didn't reply, hurriedly dashing up the stairs, Sirius right behind her. She glanced at her cousin despite the need to rush forward. She could tell from the look on his face that he was enjoying this. His eyes were alight and he looked as happy as he had been in a long while. Being out of the house and into the action was such a thrill for him.

_Must run in the family_, she mused to herself, sharply rounding the corners as Kingsley has instructed her. They were nearly there…

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me, don't deny,  
Sweet sacrifice._

Lupin felt more than saw Kingsley rejoin them, falling last in their line. Each of them had their wands drawn, ready for the approaching battle. He wondered how bad the fighting was, and hoped with all his might that none of the children had been harmed. Yet he knew in his mind that they were going to be fine, Harry and his friends had proven themselves on more than one occasion to being perfectly capable of taking care of them.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

Tonks blasted open the door, stepping aside to let Sirius, Remus, and Moody in first before cutting in front of Kingsley. She eyed the Death Eaters with disgust, sending a blast as Malfoy as he turned to shoot up at them.

Kingsley started the trek down the stairs, the Death Eaters and Order members furiously casting spells at their enemies. His Auror skills came in handy as he let his instincts take over. When at war, one didn't have time to think, action was all that counted.

Tonks fired a shot straight for Bellatrix, catching the older woman's eye. Her eyes darkened as her aunt smiled sickeningly at her. The sister of her mother, a henchwoman of Voldemort… The mere thought of members of her family having shared the same thoughts as Voldemort made her cringe. Both paused in their fighting, sizing each other up and taking each other in. Bellatrix's dark-lidded eyes glinted with evil delight, as if challenging her niece.

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

Sirius had managed to charge down the stairs past Kingsley, narrowly avoiding spells whilst casting his own. Excitement rushed through his veins, his body strumming with energy. It had been so long since he was able to fight like this, to brandish his wand and move freely without fear of being noticed by authorities. Finally, his restlessness was being put to rest.

Remus had seen Harry scramble out of the way when they'd entered, and to his relief he didn't seem harmed. However, his friend Neville was. Harry, being a good young man as his father had been, was making sure that Neville was alright and asking how everyone else was.

A stray spell exploded onto the floor right where Neville's hand had been, and Harry felt his heart pound as both he and Neville scrambled out of the way, fear in both of their eyes as a thick arm wrapped around Harry's neck, reaching for the prophecy.

Unable to think of a spell, Neville lunged forward, stabbing Hermione's wand into the Death Eater's mask. The man let go of Harry, yelling, and Harry quickly casted a _stupefy_ spell, the Death Eater falling back, his mask sliding off to reveal Macnair. He thanked Neville and quickly pulled him out of the way as Sirius and a Death Eater lurched past, dueling furiously.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice._

All of the Order members were still fighting, spells flying all around. It was utter chaos, trying to figure out who was safe and who needed help, where to shoot next and in which direction the spells being fired at them were coming from.

Tonks was trying to keep her fellow members in sight as she continued to make her way down the stairs, about three-fourths of the way down. Moody had been knocked out by Dolohov, whom was now advancing on Harry and Neville…

Sirius slammed his shoulder into Dolohov, whom retaliated quickly. Before Dolohov could harm Sirius, Harry quickly yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

_I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away._

Tonks didn't see the flash of light in enough time to get out of its way. Pain erupted in her arm, and then she knew know more. Her world turned black as she lost consciousness, her limp form toppling down the set of stone seats she'd been standing over. Bellatrix grinned triumphantly.

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

Sirius quickly told Harry to get Neville and leave, then hurried to meet Bellatrix. He glared at his cousin. "My, my. Long time no see, cousin."

Bellatrix glared back, raising her wand. "You would have been wise to join us like your brother had, Sirius. It's no wonder that everyone hated you with the way you turned out."

Sirius had stopped listening when she'd opened her mouth. He shot a spell at her, and the two began to duel, mocking laughter written on his face as he fought her.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

Harry stared in terror as Sirius fell back through the veil, Bellatrix having gotten in a well-timed spell right to his chest. He then realized that all the members of the Order, including Dumbledore, were there to save and defend him. They had been willing to sacrifice themselves just for him, and his friends… They believed in him so much that they had put everything on the line. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he charged forward to pull Sirius back through the veil, but Lupin grabbed him.

Despite Harry's desperate cries, Lupin held him tight. "There's nothing you can do, Harry… nothing… He's gone." Harry felt sick as someone else had sacrificed themselves on his behalf. However, those that sacrificed themselves would always live on in his heart.


End file.
